1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate capable of decreasing a line resistance and a method of manufacturing the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an array substrate (or a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate), an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer formed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a switching element electrically connected to the gate lines and the data lines, and a pixel electrode electrically connected to the switching element.
As a display device may have a large-scale size and high resolution, a resistance-capacitance delay that will be referred to hereinafter as RC delay may be increased in a metal line formed on an array substrate. In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, a low resistance metal such as aluminum (Al), copper (Cu), etc., has been used as a metal line such as the gate lines, the data lines, etc.
For example, in a full high definition (HD) screen, to realize a high resolution of no less than about 132 centimeters (i.e., about 52 inches) and a fast frequency of about 120 Hz, it is required that a thickness of an aluminum (Al) line is no less than about 5,000 Å and a thickness of a copper (Cu) line is no less than about 4,000 Å. Moreover, even though the low resistance line is adapted to an array substrate, it is required that a thickness of a line is increased in a geometrical progression.